Ilusi
by Flybaek
Summary: (CHAP 3 UP!) Ayo baca, dan tebak apa akhirnya {Byun Baekhyun x SM Ent. Artist}
1. Chapter 1

Mereka semua, aku dapat merasakannya. Itu bukan sekedar penunjuk arah ketika aku tak menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku dilema.

.

.

.

{Byun Baekhyun x SM Enterteiment Artist}

FlyBaek Present

.

.

.

Lembur, menjadi pekerjan favorit ku beberapa hari ini. Pulang diatas jam makan malam, dan bermain sebentar menikmati angin kota Seoul yang menyesakkan. Tetapi aku menyukai pengalamn baru itu, dimana aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku pilih. Semenjak aku lepas dari _Eomma_ yang ada di Deugu, aku lebih mandiri dan tertata.

Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan asuransi terkemuka di distrik ramai sekitar pusat kota. Menetap dikota besar dan jauh dari orang tua sudah kupikirkan matang-matang sejak aku duduk dikelas 1 SMA. Dan akhirnya keinginanku menjadi kenyataan, aku mendapatkan gaji yang lumayan yang dapat membiyayai kuliah dan apartemenku.

Aku melirik jam yang ada dinakas dekat komputer kerjaku. 09:00 p.m , jam pulang dan jadwal untuk mengambil pesanan cheese _tt_ _e_ _oboki_ di lapak depan kantor. Cemilan satu itu jadi makanan kesukaan ku karena rasa asin bercampur kenyalnya kue beras yang khas. Ah, aku akan membeli dua porsi.

Aku bergegas mematikan komputer yang baru saja selesai aku pakai untuk mendata konsumen yang memakai jasa perusahaan ku—menyelempangkan tas kerja yang tergeletak didekat sebelah kaktus kecil yang terselip diantara laporan pengeluaran yang belum aku berikan pada menejer.

"Ah, malam ini bintangnya tidak terlihat begitu terang." Luasnya langit nampak kujauhi karena lift berdinding kaca—membawaku turun.

"Baekhyun- _ah._ " Kulihat paman Kimmelambai kearahku—Ia tersenyum ramah.

" _Annyeonghaseyo ajushi._ " Sapaku berbasa-basi.

"Pulang malam lagi hari ini?" ia bertanya sambil mengaduk potongan _tteok_ perlahan. Matanya memicing ketika uap panas bertiup kearahnya—dengusan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ya, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa laporan ku sebelum rapat minggu depan." Ku perhatikan paman Kim yang menuang _gojuchang_ kedalam wadah petak panjang.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun- _ah._ " Ujarnya memanggilku. "Masa muda memang menyenangkan, apa lagi kau memiliki pekerjaan bagus dan penting. Tapi kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau tak akan selamanya menjadi muda, kau bisa menyesalinya ketika kau seusiaku." Ia memberiku 2 kantung _tteokboki_ untuk kubawa pulang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku _ajushi._ Dan, terimakasih juga untuk _tteokboki_ ini."

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan memberikannya pada paman Kim—ku perkirakan ia menginjak usia pertengahan empat puluh.

"Aku harus pulang, selamat malam Kim _ajushi._ " Pamitku cepat.

Jalanan tengah lengang malam ini, menendang batu-batu kecil membuat ku terbantu dari kesepian yang aku rasakan ketika berada di Deugu dulu. Saat menendang batu yang lain ternyata batu itu terarah kepada sebuah kertas berwarna merah dan bermotif klasik.

"Oh, rasa penasaran sialan! Kenapa harus muncul disaat seperti ini?" penasaran, aku pungut kertas itu dan membukanya cepat.

"Haruskah aku membukanya?"

 **NIZOFREASKI**

Sebelas huruf itu tertulis dibagian tengah kertas tadi dengan tinta hitam tebal.

"Aish, herosase?" Tak ambil pusing aku membuangnya sembarang.

"Aku kira itu sebuah kertas lotre."

Langkah kembali membimbingku pulang. Dan kembali, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk mengabaikan apa yang baru aku temukan.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan warna dasar dinding putih itu senyap. Belum ada aktifitas yang berarti kecuali jam digital yang sedari tadi menghentak geram seolah ingin memangsa sang majikan karena tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya.

Benda itu masih menyerukan nada yang sama, tetapi lima menit berlalu tak ada respon dari makhluk yang sedang pulas dibalik selimutnya. Benda persegi itu menyerah, dan menunggu 10 menit berikutnya untuk membangunkan makhluk itu.

Detik terus bergulir, seolah dimabuk sang waktu seonggok tubuh—Baekhyun tepatnya—berkulit pucat itu terbangun dari istirahat lelahnya, tubuhnya meregangkan otot yang lelah karena terlalu lama didepan komputernya semalam. Matanya menyipit sesaat terkena sinar terang dari arah luar. Pagi yang sedikit menyenangkan, karena mengingat hari ini minggu.

Tangannya menggapai jam yang ada diatas nakas yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menempel didinding sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pukul 09:00, jam digital itu sempat berbunyi lagi, tetapi dengan sedikit tekanan dibelakkangnya jam itu mati jua. Setelah sekian detik ia mengatur nafas, sepasang kakinya menapak marmer kotak berwarna putih.

Sibakan selimut berwarna hitam—kibasan bantal dan guling rutin ia lakukan.

Kicau burung menyeruak dari arah luar. Tangannya pun gatal, seolah tak sabar melihat dunia luar. Ia menarik tirai berwarna putih beraksen pita dengan gaya khas. Matanya menerawang luas. Hari tak begitu ramai, langitpun bergambar biru dengan awan yang menggerombol berlomba melewati matahari yang belum begitu terik.

"Ah pas." Ujarnya. Ia ingin berkeliling juga.

Tak lama, ia mundur dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dalam beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. 30 menit ia bersiap untuk berpakaian dan sarapan. Jam yang ada diruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 10.05. Dengan hoodie abu-abu yang menutup kepalanya serta celana setengah tiang senada ia gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan kala itu.

Bibirnya menyuarakan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat ipod kesayangannya. Hembusan angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya, menyerukan godaan pada wajah ovalnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya pada lelaki tua bertopi cokelat, Baekhyun mendapatkan balasan setimpal berupa senyum ramah dan anggkuan kepala.

Ia terus berjalan—terus menyapa orang yang ia kenal, sampai tak sadar bahwa tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi telah ada didepan mata.

Lelaki itu berjalan santai dan memasuki gedung bertingkat didepannya. LOTTE MART kata penyambut yang menjamah matanya. Ia memang berniat untuk berbelanja, karena memang persediaan dirumahnya menipis. Waktu dua jam ia pakai untuk memenuhi kebutuhnanya. Selebihnya, lelaki itu berjalan-jalan menapaki jalanan yang tampak sangat lengang sejak kemarin.

"Tunggu, kemana paman yang biasa duduk disini?" Ia heran,

"Kemana orang-orang pergi?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun menapak batu kerikil bosan. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan menahan nafsunya untuk menyantap 1 porsi besar ice cream vanilla kesukaannya. Ia hanya harus menghemat pengeluarannya.

Jalan setapak yang mengarah dari jalan raya dengan banyak pohon pinus diseberangnya membuat hari sedikit tenang. Sesampainya dipekarangan rumahnya yang asri, Baekhyun nampak terkesiap. Ada sebuah bingkisan kecil yang tergeletak didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan tidak sabar ia berlari kecil dan membuka bingkisan itu dengan paksa.

Matanya membelo.

 **NIZOFREASKI**

Kata itu kembali ia temukan. Sama persis denga kertas sembarang yang ia temukan semalam saat perjalanan akan pulang.

"Sial, apa lagi ini?" Dengan gusar, ia menekan _password_ pintunya. Barang belanjaan ia geletakkan begitu saja didekat pintu.

Cepat-cepat ia menghidupkan komputernya dan mencari maksud dari kata itu.

"Nizofreaski." Ucapnya sambil mengetik kata yang membuatnya mati penasaran.

Tak sampai satu menit sebuah _page_ muncul, terpampang dimata cokelatnya.

"Kenapa dengan _website_ ini? Hanya ada garis cokelat dan merah yang menyilang."

Page itu membuatnya pening.

"Nizofreaski." Ia kembali membaca kata yang tengah ia cari.

Tulisan serupa ia temukan dengan bermacam ukuran. Saat ia menscroll mosenya kebawah hanya dua pilihan disana.

Register atau sign in.

"Apa harus aku mendaftar?"

"SIAL SIAL SIAL! Rasa penasaran sialan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Baekhyun mengentak meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, setidkanya harus aku coba." Katanya sedikit lebih tenang.

Pertama ia harus menuliskan marga, lalu nama lengkap, dan beberapa hal yang menurutnya sedikit rumit karena dirinya yang susah berkonsentrasi dan menguasai diri dari gugup yang luar biasa.

"Huh, apa lagi ini?" Ada sebuah peritnah disana.

Setelah ia menekan OK pada layar muncul kotak hitam dengan latar NIZOFREASKI.

Perintah itu berbunyi :

 _ **Silahkan mendaftarkan diri a**_ _ **nda secara sah digedung perkumpulan kami.  
Gedung SM, lantai 3 nomor 33 adalah ruangan anda. **_

_**Terimakasih**_.

"Oh, aku kira dengan mencoba registrasi aku sudah menemukan jawabannya." Keringat sebesar biji jagung menyembul dari sisi pelipisnya. Ini bukan yang ia kehendaki. Ia hanya penasaran akan apa yang tertulis dikertas yang sudah dua hari ini muncul dikehidupnnya.

Baekhyun mematikan komputer, berlalu kerah kamar dan membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengacaukan hari mingguku nizofreaski."

.

.

.

Untuk sekian kalinya Baekhyun memutar daerah kuno di pinggiran kota Seoul. Nampak olehnya bangunan 3 tingkat bercat coklat dan berwarna abu-abu pada dindingnya. Cetakan 'SM' menyambutnya di pintu utama. Daerah yang sepi dan terdengar hening.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seorang wanita yang menyeru dari arah kirinya.

"Kau belum mendaftar tuan", Rambut hitam mengkilat wanita itu berpadu dengan warna merah menyala. Wajahnya nampak datar dan dengan gerakan cepat menyodorkan kertas kosong dan pena kearah lelaki tadi.

"Aku harus menulis apa ?", dengan terbata ia mengambil kertas itu.

"Cukup tanda tangani kertas ini, dan ambil kunci sesuai dengan ruangan anda", wanita itu menjelaskan masih dengan wajah datarnya. Sekali-kali Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearah nametag yang wanita itu pakai.

Tiffany Hwang.

Ia mengingat-ngingat dimana kiranya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Silahkan", kertas yang sudah Baekhyun tanda tangani tadi sudah berpindah tangan dan diletakan kedalam semacam lemari besi tua disudut ruangan.

Dengan ragu, ia mengait sebuah kunci yang tergantung didekat tangga. Kunci itu dingin dan berornamen ukiran kayu mahoni yang membentuk symbol 'NK'.

Derit kayu tua mengantarnya hingga lantai atas. Tangga itu membentuk lingkaran yang meliuk hingga ujungnya. Dinding-dinding ber _wallpaper_ kusam menemaninya.

Pencahayaan gedung itu agak redup, hanya dengan bantuan beberapa lampu bernyala kuning menyesaki penglihatannya. Degup jantungnya mulai tidak berirama. Setelah ia melewati beberapa ruangan dengan nomor berurut, ia sampai didepan ruangan '33' miliknya.

Wajahnya yang pucat mulai mengeluarkan keringat, tangannya menjulur membuka kunci pintu putih yang menghadang didepannya.

 _KLEK_

Suasana yang sangat berbeda ia temui setelah pintu tadi terbuka. Langkahnya sempat terhenti, merasa sangat asing dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki satu kursi dengan meja kecil disamping kanannya, dan anehnya kursi itu hanya mengahadap kesebuah layar televisi berukuran besar.

Ruangan itupun hanya bercat putih. Benar-benar seperti tidak ada batas. Instingnya menuntun untuk memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam, ia memutuskan untuk duduk diatas kursi tadi.

Pintu sudah tertutup dari tadi, aura pengap mulai ia rasakan. Setelah yakin akan kemantapan hatinya, ia menekan tombol on pada remot yang telah tersedia didekatnya tadi. Ada banyak file yang hanya bernomor. Dengan random, ia memencet nomor yang ada difikirannya.

 **02**.

Tanpa sadar, ia menekan tombol _play_.

Terlihat, ada seorang lelaki yang menancapkan tajamnya mata pena berulang kali hingga menembus permukaan kulitnya sendiri.

Tatapannya kosong.

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang ia tunjukkan.

 **Kim Jongin**

Nama itu terbaca sekilas olehnya.

"Wow, wow." Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan ngeri,

"Ada yang salah dengannya, tidak perasakah orang itu?" fikirnya.

Baekhyun mencoba mematikan video tadi, tapi nihil. Usahanya tiada hasil.

Darah terus mengucur dari tancapan pena itu. Jas biru beludru yang dipakai oleh lelaki yang tengah ada di video itu terciprat tiada ampun.

Setelahnya, ia menancapkan mata pena tadi kearah lututnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi incrannya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ia tertawa sekarang, dan tiada rasa sakit atau penyesalan yang tertara diwajahnya.

Ia merasa **puas** **.**

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku saksikan?"

 **To be continued**

Note: Cerita ini pernah aku published di salah satu fanpage dan akun pribadi ku _lainnya_ :v

dan buat di ffn, aku lakuin beberapa editing karena setelah aku baca lagi masih kurang pas.

maaf kalo part 1 ini juga bahasanya masih berantakan, soalnya udah lama ga nulis*alesan ga profesioanal :v

tapi, ayo nikmati bersama. kritik dianjurkan setalah baca XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka semua, aku dapat merasakannya. Itu bukan sekedar penunjuk arah ketika aku tak menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku dilema.

.

.

.

{Byun Baekhyun x SM Enterteiment Artist}

FlyBaek Present

.

.

.

 **WARNING: Cerita ini mengandung kekerasan, dan bakalan ga nyaman buat beberapa pembaca. Khususnya pembaca dibawah umur :v**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~~~~**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencoba mematikan video tadi, tapi nihil. Usahanya tiada hasil.

Darah terus mengucur dari tancapan pena itu. Jas biru beludru yang dipakai oleh lelaki yang

tengah ada di video itu terciprat tiada ampun.

Setelahnya, ia menancapkan mata pena tadi kearah lututnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi incrannya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ia tertawa sekarang, dan tiada rasa sakit atau penyesalan yang tertara diwajahnya.

Ia merasa **puas.**

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku saksikan?"

.

 **Bagian 2**

Dahi Baekhyun menarik bingung, ia merasakan dorongan yang lebih besar untuk melihat isi dari video berikutnya. Setelah video pertama selesai, ia mengarahkan tombol navigasi yang ada diremot itu untuk terus memilih nomor berapa kiranya yang akan menjadi tontonannya selanjutnya.

 _Toh ini sudah terlanjur_ , fikirnya.

 **11**.

Ia berhenti dinomor ganjil itu, menekan tombol _PLAY_ dan video kembali bermain.

Sebuah bangku terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan yang ber _setting_ tua itu.

Satu menit pertama—tidak ada gerakan yang terlihat dalam video itu. Berbarengan dengan niat Baekhyun untuk menekan tombol close, ada lelaki berkaca mata memasuki ruangan itu. Menyeret kakinya yang terlihat sedikit pincang dengan deritan yang membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Deritan itu berlanjut hingga akhirnya lelaki itu dengan susah payah mendudukkan tubuhnya—Ia menangis, terus menangis dengan kencang. Disela tangisannya ia memandang kearah kamera yang sejak tadi berada diruangan itu.

Wajahnya nampak pucat dan ketakutan .

Kemejanya bersimbah darah pekat.

"La…aa..ay.. mem..mm…bunu.. ", Baekhyun terkesiap atas apa yang ia dengar.

Lelaki ini baru saja membunuh?

"Lay mem…bun..nuh—ibu", lelaki berkaca mata itu menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

Baekhyun menganga akan pengakuan lelaki yang tengah menceritakan hal yang paling rahasia menurutnya.

"Lay sse..ora.—ah!", ucapannya terhenti—pintu yang ada dibelakangnya terbuka.

"HENTIKAN UCAPANMU BODOH !" lelaki yang nampak persis dengan lelaki berkaca mata itu mendobrak masuk.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM, KAU MEMBUNUH IBU LAY !" ia berdiri menghadapi kembarannya dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"ZHANG YIXING! KAU DAN AKU TIDAK BERBEDA, KAU ITU AKU! DAN AKU ITU KAU!" Lay membalas perkataan lelaki berkacamata -Yixing- dengan urat-urat yang kentara.

"TIDAK ! KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA BAGIKU", Yixing mengarahkan tinju kearah Lay. Dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kamera yang tak jauh dari mereka, menyebabkan video itu terhenti dengan menyisakan tanya.

Baekhyun mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari dahinya. Matanya berkedut serasa ingin menangis. Tangannya sudah gemetar sejak awal mereka mulai berteriak satu sama lain.

"Apa maksud video ini ?" Ia bertanya sambil menempelkan telunjuk didagunya. "Dan, apa hubungannya dengan ku ?"

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

 **12—SPESIAL**

Ia memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu, menenangkan syarafnya yang menengang.

Baekhyun menekan tombol PLAY, tetapi file itu tidak bisa dibuka

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Anda tidak dapat membuka file ini, anda harus menyelesaikan 11 video sebelumnya. Silahkan lengkapi persyaratan ini.**

Mata sipit pria itu melebar penuh. "Aku masih harus menonton 9 video aneh ini rupanya."

Nafasnya beradu gusar, "Haruskah ?" yakinnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia memilih pilihan itu, karena untuk apa ia datang kesini jika rasa penasarannya tidak terjawab seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menontonnya secara urut. Tombol navigasi yang ada digenggamannya kembali menuju atas, dan memilih tombol PLAY.

 **01**

"Minseok- _ah_ " layar masi gelap. Tetapi nama itu terdengar dan menyapa indra pendengarannya.

" _Wae_?" layar monitor itu mulai menayangkan sesosok lelaki tembam dengan rambut belah tengahnya.

"Apa makanan itu enak ?" tanya seseorang yang memegang kamera itu.

"Ne, pangsit ini enak", lelaki tadi berucap.

"Seok- _ah_ , coba lihat ada sesuatu dilangit dekat pohon pinus itu." suara tadi mulai terdengar lagi.

"Eng, dimana ?" ketika lelaki itu berbalik badan, sebuah pisau tajam mengoyak punggungnya.

Menyisakan luka sobek yang lumayan parah.

Minseok—anak lelaki lima belas tahun itu terjermbab jatuh. Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang, seperti menahan perih.

"Nn—ekkk" pipi chubbynya memuntahkan sisa pangsit yang ia gigit beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rintihannya nyaris tak terdengar.

" _Omona_ Seok- _ah,_ sakit sekali ya?" Minseok mencoba menahan lukanya dengan tangan sebelah kiri, ia tidak membiarkan darahnya menyembur begitu saja.

"Kkau, jah—at" Matanya memerah menahan tangis, urat-urat lehernya terlihat menahan pedih.

"Hai manis, masih jahat siapa jika dibandingkan dengan ayahmu yang menelantarkan anaknya dari wanita lain ?" Mata elang milik Minseok menatap lelaki yang terpaut 3 tahun diatasnya itu nanar. Raut penyesalan tertera diwajahnya, walau ayahnya yang melakukan itu tetapi dalam darah mereka juga terdapat garis keturunan dari pria tua itu.

"Too—long, kak. Jangan, ja—ngan seperti in—i." darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Menetes tanpa ampun dari bibirnya.

"Dendamku setidaknya sudah terbalas." kamera yang sejak tadi ia bawa menyorot kearah wajahnya yang nampak tenang—tanpa dosa. "Membunuh satu-satunya anak lelaki dikeluarga Kim, memang bukan ide yang buruk."

Lelaki itu meletakkan kameranya diatas meja, menupu dibeberapa buku tebal yang sudah tercecer darah. Ia membalikkan tubuh berisi itu, memandangnya sesaat lalu mulai memukulinya.

Melihat Minseok yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, seringai seram muncul dari kedua bibirnya. Ia mulai menyeret tubuh itu kebalik pohon pinus yang tumbuh rimbun dihalaman belakang.

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata, haruskah semua file ini berisi _kesedihan_. Buku-buku tangannya mengusap wajah tirusnya frustasi. Dilayar, terlihat lelaki yang di panggil _kakak_ tadi kembali sambil berlari kecil.

Lelaki berambut tegak itu menggapai kamera tadi—merapikan rambutnya. "Jonghyun- _ah_ , kau memang **jenius** " kata itu adalah kata terakhir sebelum video yang ada dilayar kembali berakhir.

Baekhyun merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia berdiri dan melesakkan kepalanya keatas kursi yang ia duduki. Lelaki itu membeturkan kepalanya yang pening. Melihat darah itu ia merasa kesemutan.

"Ah, sial. Mataku rasanya tidak bisa fokus lagi." Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, lalu ikut mijat pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah, mau dikata apa. Ini juga tidak mungkin betulan." Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Pikirannya ingin berhenti, tapi nalurinya berkata lain. Ia merasa ambigu sekarang. Tetapi, entah dorongan dari mana ia menekan tombol _next_ , yang artinya ia harus melihat darah dan air mata lagi.

 **03** —file nomor 02 sudah terplay.

 _Dum.._

 _Dum.._

Nampak lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sangat luas. Bola _orange_ terpantul, melambung tinggi melampaui ring basket yang berada didekatnya.

Lelaki dengan seragam—kemeja yang sudah keluar, mencoba utuk mengejar dimana bola itu akan jatuh. Ia mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan ruangan itu, karena ia telah melanggar peraturan utuk membolos diwaktu jam sekolah masih berlangsung.

Lantai tempat olahraga itu masih licin, tetapi karena kebosanan yang menderanya ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main terlebih dahulu. Lagipula waku untuk berakhirnya jam hukumannya masih lama.

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit kesekian kalinya. Ia yakin, tidak asing akan rambut ikal dan postur badan yang tinggi itu.

Baekhyun kembali berkonsentrasi kelayar besar dihadapannya. Sekarang benda bundar itu sudah memutar diujung jari telunjuk lelaki yang mengejar bola tadi. Tak lama, bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding kearah pintu keluar.

Ada seseorang yang berdiri disana, tetapi Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat siapa kiranya orang yang tengah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan lelaki pertama tadi.

"Suli?" suara berat itu terdengar sedikit tidak percaya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" ia mencecar pertanyaan lain.

" _Oppa_ ," gadis bernama Suli itu memanggil lemah—matanya nampak sayu dan deru napasnya terdengar lelah.

"Chanyeol _Oppa,_ " ulangnya

"Ada apa?" lelaki—Chanyeol itu mendekati Suli dan memegang bahunya.

"Aku berdosa." Akunya.

"Demi Tuhan, Suli! Jngan begini padaku." Chanyeol terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Akk—akku hamil"

"Suli- _ah_ ," Chanyeol memanggil nama itu serius. "Tolong katakan sekali lagi!" nada bicaranya berubah gemetar—menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam tubuhnya.

"Ak—akku hamil _oppa_ , Chanyeol _oppa_!" lelaki itu terjatuh, bersimpuh dikedua kaki wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan oppa," Suli—begitu yang Chanyeol panggil ikut berjongkok menyetarakan posisi mereka. "Berdirilah, kumohon." Ia mulai menangis dramatis.

"KATAKAN, SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAMU !" urat leher Chanyeol menyembul ,membentuk garis tak beraturan mematri kulit putihnya.

"Ttt—taemin oppa." berganti Suli yang bersimpuh—menelengkan pandangannya yang sudah buram akan air mata.

"Tunggu disini, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah merebut pacarku !", Sekali bangkit lelaki itu melangkah lebar dengan tempo yang cepat.

 _Berlari_?

Lebih dari itu.

" _OPPA_ JANGAN !" Suli ikut berdiri, menyusul kekasihnya yang tentu saja akan membunuh orang yang telah mengambil keperawanannya hingga tumbuh janin dirahimnya.

Ia dijebak waktu itu, hingga ia harus rela adanya kehidupan baru dalam rubuhnya.

 _Scene_ mulai menampakkan keramaian dan terangnya sinar mentari tengah hari. Panggilan beberapa guru yang lewat dihiraukan begitu saja oleh lelaki jangkun itu.

Bidikannya sekarang adalah Lee Taemin—berandal sekolah yang pecundang. Ia menyebabkan kekasihnya mengandung benih nista itu.

"LEE TAEMIN !" Hati chanyeol panas, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah yang mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Sedang orang yang ia cari tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain diseberang gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Ada apa ?"Taemin menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan terganggu.

"KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERIKANKU PEMBELAAN ATAU ALASAN PENUH KEBOHONGANMU ITU HAH ?" Chanyeol menarik kerah Taemin dan mendorong wanita yang bersama lelaki itu hingga terjerembab.

"Lalu ?" lelaki itu menatap sombong—penuh tantangan. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan ?" Taemin menyeringai.

"TERKUTUK KAU LEE TAEMIN !"Chanyeol bersumpah dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya yang telah membatu.

"AAAAAAAAA," pukulan itu berjarak seinci dari pelipis kanan Taemin. Namun jeritan itu berhasil mengembalikan chanyeol untuk fokus.

"SULLI", Saat ia menoleh kearah jeritan itu, ia melihat sulli sudah bersimbah darah. Masuk kedalam sela mobil yang menabraknya.

"SULLI", Sekali lagi ia memanggil nama itu dan menyeret tubuh lemah itu keluar dari tempatnya semula. Semua orang mulai berkerumun, menatap iba-kasihan dan panik sekaligus.

"Opp—aaa" Suli memanggil parau, ia masih tersenyum. "Maaf, Uhuk." darah membanjiri telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menyanggah kepala Sulli dari belakang.

"TIDAK, TIDAK, JANGAN SEKARANG. SULLI BANGUN"

"SULIIIIII", jerit terakhir milik Chanyeol memutuskan video itu. Menyisakan kepedihan tak terungkap dan terlupakan.

"Gila." Baekhyun mengetukkan remote digenggamannya dengan gusar. Ia memilih mundur—cukup sampai disini. Walau semua ini tidak cukup, tapi biarlah. Ia memilih untuk bersikap tidak tau apa-apa.

Ia menaruh remote tadi, digeletakkan disamping meja kecil itu. Ketika permukaan kulitnya menyentuh besi yang menjadi pegangan itu terkunci. Tidak dapat digerakkan apalagi dibuka.

Layar hitam dibelakang Baekhyun kembali hidup dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada gambar lain, selain list video yang belum ia tonton.

"KAU HARUS MENYUDAHI APA YANG KAU MULAI", ia mendengar suaranya sendiri saat ini. Bulu lehernya meremang ketika mendengarkan kata itu terucap. Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi—tetapi tidak mungkin halusinansi barusan begitu nyata.

"DUDUKLAH, JANGAN BUAT DIRIMU TERJEBAK LEBIH LAMA."

Baekhyun mematung.

"KAU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN INI."

"HARUSSSS!",Tiba-tiba suara melengking lain menyelusup membelah perhatiannya.

Ia kalah.

Ia kalah untuk memerangi dirinya sendiri.

Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sangat yakin.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Duduk kembali, dan dengan otomatis layar memainkan video berikutnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

Ya ampun, haha. Aku sempet lupa buat edit ini cerita, keasikan libur dan terhanyut sama AoMike couple di kiss me sama fullhouse versi thai, yampun mereka sweet banget deh :3 Maaf ya yang udah nungguin malah dikecewain, huhuhu. Ga kena php kok. Ini bakalan lanjut sampe tamat, Inshaallah. Jadi, diikutin aja alurnya ya. Btw, minggu depan akunya udah mulai kuliah, tapi aku pasti sediain waktu untuk cerita ini. Makasih yang udah read, omg beneran ga mengharap bakalan ada yang menyambut baik cerita ini. **Review** nya ditunggu ayanq-ayanqkuu.

 **Big thanks to:** **Shoothatladyluck** yang udah semptin review. Yampun sayanqku, aku ga milkir bakalan ada yang penasaran sampe segitunya sama ini kata _n_ _izofreaski_ hohohoho. Diikutin terus ya. Hehehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Mereka semua, aku dapat merasakannya. Itu bukan sekedar penunjuk arah ketika aku tak menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku dilema.

.

.

.

{Byun Baekhyun x SM Enterteiment Artist}

FlyBaek Present

.

.

.

 **WARNING: Cerita ini mengandung kekerasan, dan bakalan ga nyaman buat beberapa pembaca. Khususnya pembaca dibawah umur :v**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~~~~**

 **.**

"KAU HARUS MENYUDAHI APA YANG KAU MULAI", ia mendengar suaranya sendiri saat ini. Bulu lehernya meremang ketika mendengarkan kata itu terucap. Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi—tetapi tidak mungkin halusinansi barusan begitu nyata.

"DUDUKLAH, JANGAN BUAT DIRIMU TERJEBAK LEBIH LAMA."

Baekhyun mematung.

"KAU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN INI."

"HARUSSSS!",Tiba-tiba suara melengking lain menyelusup membelah perhatiannya.

Ia kalah.

Ia kalah untuk memerangi dirinya sendiri.

Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sangat yakin.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Duduk kembali, dan dengan otomatis layar memainkan video berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **04**

Berbeda dengan 3 video sebelumnya yang nampak tua dan kuno, saat ini dilayar menayangkan kamar berukuran besar bergaya Eropa. Banyak ukiran disana sini dan juga warna dinding yang putih tulang menyisakan kesan elegan yang jarang ditemui untuk jaman sekarang ini.

Dibagian tengah ruang itu, terdapat tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ lengkap dengan tirai-tirai tempat tidur kerajaan.

 _Mereka benar-benar hidup_ _seperti dialam mimpi yang enggan untuk disudahi_. Baekhyun membatin sendiri.

Ditengah bagian tempat tidur besar itu, meringkuk seorang wanita dengan rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata menghitam serta bibirnya yang pecah-pecah. Ia menggigil—nampak ketakutan akan datangnya sesuatu—atau seseorang.

Giginya menggeretak, menggigit kuku panjangnya sendiri. Pakaian yang ia kenakan bersih, tetapi yang difikirkan orang pertama kali adalah mirisnya penampilan batin wanita itu sekarang, paras eloknya tak dapat dikenali lagi. Mata cokelatnya yang membuat orang berdecak kagum ketika menatapnya hilang berganti tatapan kelabu yang menyedihkan.

 _K_ _ritt_..

Pintu masuk berdaun dua dibalik punggunnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan jas dan sepatu mengkilatnya. Ia masuk tanpa berbicara sepatah apapun—langkahnya pasti menuju kearah wanita itu.

"Bagaimana harimu Soo Jung?" Lelaki iu bersuara dan menyapa wanita tadi—Jung Soo Jung.

"Heh., heh.. heh.. PERGI PERGI", tiba-tiba Soo Jung histeris.

Lelaki itu menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Soo Jung tadi.

"Kau tidak merindukan suamimu ?", Lelaki itu tersenyum segaris, mengangkat pada salah satu bagiannya—menyeringai.

"BODOH, KEJAM, PERGI KAU !" tangan kiri Soo Jung menggapai salah satu bantal dan melemparkannya kearah lelaki tadi.

Belum mengenai wajahnya—lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"KAU MENGATAIKU HAH ! SUDAH BERANI KAU SEKARANG DENGANKU", Soo Jung ditarik dan dijerembabkan kebawah. Pelipisnya hampir mengenai sudut ranjang yang tajam.

" _Huhuhu_ ," Soo Jung tersedu, tatap matanya berubah gugup "Ampuni aku suamiku ampuni aku huhu," ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya—memohon pengampunan.

"Luhan _ge_ ampuni aku" Soo Jung merengek dibawah kaki lelaki itu.

"Lihat, kemana kau yang dulu Soo Jung ? apa aku sudah keterlaluan hingga kau takut kepadaku ehm ?", Luhan—Xi Luhan menarik wajah Soo Jung untuk menilik mata bocah itu.

"Ck, tidak berguna", Luhan mengayunkan tangannya.

 _P_ _lakk_ ,

Tamparan lima jari membekas dipipi kiri Soo Jung. Air mata telah mengalir sejak awal, dan makin deras setelahnya.

"KAU ITU MENYUSAHKANKU ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA HAH !" Luhan menginjak kaki Soo Jung yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Luhan berbalik hendak keluar untuk kembali menenangkan diri.

Ia salah untuk berbalik saat itu. Setelahnya, garpu yang Soo Jung sembunyikan dibalik lengan bajunya menancap tubuh luhan, tanpa ampun dan penuh dendam.

Bahu.

Lutut.

Jemari.

Pipi.

Bibir.

—rambut pun, ditarik sedikit mengelupas.

"AKH."Baekhyun menampakkan keterkejutannya dengan ikut mengerang ketika melihat Luhan jatuh dengan beberapa tetes darah dan air mata yang mengalir dari ekor matanya.

"HAHAHA, SAKIT KAN !", tiada lagi tatapan ketakutan dimata itu.

Soo Jung menyalak, menampakkan tatapan tajam yang menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah datang dan meyerahkan nyawamu hari ini."

"KEJAM. KAU YANG HARUS MATI KAU TAHU ITU HA !", Soo Jung mengangkat garpu itu tinggi-tinggi, hendak meluncurkan niatnya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Percuma saja ia memberi cinta dan kasih sayang selama ini, karena semua yang ia beri tiada balas yang setimpal dari Luhan.

Ia dicampakkan, disiksa, dan dikhianati dalam waktu bersamaan. Ketakutan yang ia derita Selama ini ia tumpahkan semuanya, mengoyak tubuh Luhan dalam waktu singkat.

 **PIPP..**

 **PIPP..**

 **PIPP..**

Baekhyun meraih _remote_ yang ia letakkan tadi. Sebelum ia menekan tombol _next_ , video berikutnya sudah ter _play_ bagaikan _playlist_.

Baekhyun berdiri, membenarkan tempat duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya tak suka.

"Kenapa makin kesini tempat ini bertindak sesuka hatinya." Wajah lelaki itu masam, rambutnya sedikit kusut.

"Fwuh", ia membuang nafasnya berat. Duduk, dan kembali larut dalam tayangan berikutnya.

 **05**

Ada sebuah lukisan—ia melihat lukisan dua orang dilayar itu. seorang lelaki dengan tubuh sedang dan wanita yang memegang boneka _teddy bear_ putihnya. Wanita itu menunduk dan tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Poninya yang menutup hingga ujung hidungnya membuat Baekhyun menerka-nerka wajahnya. Saat Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya kearah lain lukisan itu jatuh. Sanggahannya patah karena sesuatu, dan saat Baekhyun menatap lagi layar bisu itu ia melihat seorang gadis diikat dibalik lukisan tadi. Tetapi, raut wajahnya diam, pucat pasi.

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari menantikan kelanjutan yang tak kunjung pasti.

Lelaki berambut warna-warni tiba-tiba masuk dengan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ nya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi gadis yang tak berekspresi itu—menilik paras menyedihkannya.

Bibir itu bergetar, Baekhyun mendekatkan pandangannya agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Benar saja, ia melihat bibir mungil tadi bergetar.

"Takut ?", Lelaki itu berucap kata pertamanya. Tetapi gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan merapatkan matanya—memejam, mengeratkan bibirnya.

Tuk..

Tuk..

Tongkat itu dipukulkan—lelaki berambut gulali, berulang kali. Membentur permukaan semen yang dingin.

Ia tersenyum, menampakkan ekspresi yang bahkan berlipat menakutkan untuk wanita tadi.

" _Nuna_ , Seohyun _nuna_." Panggilnya.

"Coba tatap aku langsung kemata."

"Bisakan ?", Tangan dingin itu menyentuh bahu wanita dalam ikatan tadi.

"Ini yang membuatku melakukan ini kepadamu, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi", tatapan manis lelaki tadi berganti tatapan tajam yang dalam.

"Sehun,"

"Sehun,"

"Sehun," wanita itu memanggil sebanyak tiga kali.

"Hentikan!" kaki Seohyun—namanya, yang tidak terikat berusaha menghindari setiap ayunan tongkat milik Sehun.

"Siapa yang tepat dijanji _nuna_ ?" sela Sehun.

"Memilih untuk setia apakah hal yang salah untuk ku pilih? Aku rela jika kau meninggalkan ku dengan alasan lain, tetapi untuk alasan kau mencintai orang lain dan bahkan kalian akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini SEMUANYA TIADA BUKTI ! Apa yang kau ucap dulupun tiada arti kan sekarang" Tubuh Sehun merosot tangannya mengusap wajah tirusnya geram.

Ia juga kecewa akan dirinya sendiri—kecewa akan ia yang tak dapat menjaga cinta wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sehun, jangan siksa dirimu. Kau harus melepaskanku dan masa lalu kita Sehun-ah. Aku akan segera menyandang status lain, semua ini sudah terjadi. Biarkanlah, berikan kebahagiannmu kepada orang yang akan berada disampingku selamanya." Seohyun menatap kearah bawah, menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya.

Wanita itu tidak menangis atau merengek meminta ampun kepada Sehun lagi. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang tengah direncanakan Sehun kepadanya, ia sudah lelah.

"Tidak _nuna_ , ia tidak dapat mengambilmu dariku. Kita akan mati bersama disini." Sehun berdiri, menatap mata Seohyun yang kosong dibalik poni cokelat gadis itu.

Sehun mengangkat tongkatnya dan memukulkannya keras kearah pipa gas yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula.

Bau gas mulai tercium, Sehun menyeringai.

Ia mendekat kearah Seohyun dan menatapnya sendu.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Seohyun erat.

Ia melemparkan pemantik api kearah pipa yang sudah terbuka dan meyebarkan gas tadi.

 **BUMMM**

Baekhyun berjengat dari tempat duduknya ketika mendengar suara hebat itu. Suaranya lebih kuat dari penegras suara yang ada di bioskop besar.

Kakinya bergetar menahan bobot tubuhnya.

 _Mengerikan, cinta bisa membutakan segalanya_ fikirnya.

 **Pipp..**

 **Pipp..**

 **Pipp..**

Siap untuk video lainnya?

 **Bersambung...**

Halo, maaf ya part ini pendek. Tapi, setelah dibaca ulang emang cantiknya dipotong disini wkwkwk. Yuk yuk jangan pada galau sama **TEL** *sendirinya baper. Semoga konsernya sukses, EXO sama EXO-L pada sehat semua. Ga ada sesuatu yang ga diinginkan, dan EXO ada niatan mau balik kesini lagi. Malem ini udah satu negara ya sama biasnya hahahahaha, kalo ada yang nonton besok jangan lupa berbagi cerita ya hehe.

Follow me on IG: Flybaek_exo

 **Big thanks to: etio8, byun jie. Makasi udah review ^^**


End file.
